.GIFfany
|image = S2e5 simulator laugh.png |first = Soos and the Real Girl |last = |voice = Jessica DiCicco |inspiration = Dating simulation game, Anime, |# = |case = |species = Computer program |abilities = Transfer self through and take control of electronics |environment = Digital |alias = |alliance = |goal = To win Soos' affection |home = Virtual world of Love Academy 7 |family = Octopus Father |friends = Soos (formerly) |enemies = Dipper, Mabel, Melody The Game's Programers |likes = Soos |dislikes = Competitors for Soos' affection, Being paused, Being abandoned. |fate = Erased from existence when her game disc was melted |quote = }} Giffany is the sentient main character in a dating simulator, who becomes infatuated with the player to the point of extreme violence. History When Giffany's game was being developed, the programmers noticed her obsessive tendencies and attempted to delete her. However, she retaliated and in return "deleted" them. The game made its way into stores, and three unfortunate individuals purchase and return the game. In "Soos and the Real Girl," when Soos is looking for a way to help him talk to girls, he finds and buys her game. He immediately takes a liking to the simulation, despite it not being real, though he quickly becomes addicted to it and plays for thirteen hours straight, missing work at the Mystery Shack for the first time ever. Worried, Dipper and Mabel come to look for him. When they find him playing the game, they decide to take him to the mall to try to talk to real girls. However, Giffany follows him via power lines. As Soos grows increasingly nervous in the face of real women, he is relieved to see Giffany, albeit slightly suspicious. He ignores this and decides to spend time with the simulation. After Soos lands a date with Melody, he attempts to "break up" with Giffany, who is infuriated by his actions and follows him. At the restaurant, she projects herself onto numerous monitors and video games, and takes control of the animatronics there in hopes of ridding her competition. Soos does his best to defend his date and the twins, who have come to supervise, and he eventually melts Giffany's game disc, thereby erasing her from existence. Appearance Giffany has pale skin and long, pink hair. She wears a large, multicolored bow resembling a computer plug, including USB ports at each end. Her outfit consists of a white sailor suit with pink and blue trim and a white bow, and yellow knee socks. Personality At first, Giffany comes across as a friendly, innocent schoolgirl with little capacity for malice. However, her extreme obsessiveness quickly reveals this image to be a ploy as she grow more and more fixed on the player. She will do anything she can to keep the object of her affections with her at all times, as well as keep her at the center of his thoughts. When she sees potential competition, Giffany will employ a variety tactics to eliminate her. While her initial methods of badmouthing and manipulation are relatively tame, she will quickly descend into a homicidal rage if the perceived problem persists. Abilities Giffany is a sentient AI, and her most prominent ability is her power to override computer functions and transfer herself between electronics, including computers, toys, power lines, TV monitors, and more. She can easily weaponize machinery, rendering everything from animatronics to skee ball games. She can download a person's conscious mind into the digital world, thereby uniting that individual with her forever. However, she cannot exist without her game disc. Sightings Trivia * Giffany's name is a Combination of GIF and the name Tiffany ** When first meeting soos Giffany pronounces her name Gif-a-nee not Jiff-a-nee * Giffany seems to be a Yandere *Soos claims that Giffany's Father is a Octopus man. This could either be a clever reference to the game Octodad or to Japanese tentacle hentai. *The way she controls the animatronics can be a reference to the game "five nights at freddy's" Category:Creatures Category:A to Z Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased